Soul Bound
by I.write.what.I.write
Summary: I touched his soul, I've lived his memories. Our souls bonded and yet, his heart couldn't beat for me.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Bound

I always knew I was different from all the other kids. I couldn't fit in with the human kids and I couldn't fit in with the demon kids … even when I am a bit of both.

Being raised by pacifists I was taught at a very early age to contain my emotions for fear of awakening the demonic powers that reside in me. As an empath I can sense other people's emotions and I can predict future events.

Trust me, it's not as cool as it sounds.

It's hard enough that I have to regularly meditate to keep my demonic side in check but I also have to block out other people's (or beings) emotions, and with the villains we fight on a regular basis … I have to go overtime on my meditation just to get rid of their bad vibes.

But, there's an upside to me being a walking _vibes absorber,_ I wouldn't have met that one person that I felt that I could connect with.

.

As if he had sensed my presence, Robin turned from his spot on the Titans Tower rooftop to find me walking towards him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked smiling at me knowingly as I sat beside him.

"Didn't feel like—I just thought I'd come out for some air since I spent all night dispelling Mad Mod's weird vibes from my system." 

"I thought you liked weird." He bobbed his head to the side smirking at me.

"There's good weird and then there's _weird-_ weird."

Robin let out a small chuckle as he went back to staring at the sea into the horizon where the sun was slowly rising.

"You don't always get to see this kinda view in Gotham." He noted, silently marveling at the early morning lights hitting the city alluding to the beginning of a new day. "I'm sure you'd love it there."

"You know me." I smiled.

With a small grunt, Robin stood up and extended his hand to help me up.

"Let's head to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast before everyone wakes up." He suggested and I agreed.

 _Anything to spend more time alone with him …_

"That's a lot of _facon_ even for Beast Boy." Robin noted while whipping some pancake batter.

"I'm making some for me too. I'm suddenly not in the mood for any animal products for breakfast … must've picked it up from a vegetarian nearby during yesterday's fight with _Moddy_."

"You never picked up Beast Boy's vegetarian vibes despite knowing him for so long but you manage to pick it up from a random hippie?" Robin was slightly incredulous.

"That's because I learned to block his vibes."

"Good morning!" Came the familiar upbeat voice of Starfire who swooped in to share a kiss with Robin.

Over the years I've gotten better at controlling my emotions, mentally dissolving any emotions that arise during any given situation so they wouldn't interfere with my thoughts or powers— but somehow I always felt a pang of jealousy twist in my heart when _they_ were together like this. Which has been happening more often ever since Tokyo.

"Aww you didn't have to do all this for me Rae." I was surprised to find Beast Boy standing real close to me peering into the frying pan I was holding which contained his facon.

I hope he didn't notice anything while I was distracted by Robin and Starfire's PDA.

"You're up early." I commented as I placed some facon on a plate in front of him.

"I smelled facon and I had to investigate. Are you trying to get my attention since it's Valentine's Day today?" He wiggled his thick eyebrows suggestively at me. "Because it's working."

"Valentine's Day?!" I exclaimed.

I've ignored this day for so long that I barely notice it until I went out and saw the whole city covered in V-day decorations like it was painted red… literally.

"Ha!" Cyborg scoffed loudly as he closed the fridge door and opened a milk carton. "Like Raven would care about some _Valentine's_ Day mess. No offense Rae."

"None taken."

"What? That Goth boy you've been hanging out with too dark for V-Day?" Beast Boy mocked.

I was bothered, not by BB's words but by what's about to happen. "I'm going to my room." I said.

"You haven't eaten anything Raven." Robin told me, his voice filled with concern.

Concern for a girl he considered the _sister he's never had_.

"I need to get some sleep," I lied "I couldn't get any last night."

"So where will you take me today?" I heard Starfire ask Robin the question I was trying to avoid hearing.

 _I hate Valentine's Day …._

After I left to my room Cyborg smacked Beast Boy upside the head.

"Ow!" Beast Boy screamed in pain.

"See what you did? You done gone and upset the girl!"

"I didn't mean to!"

.

I sighed as I threw myself on the bed. Thinking about my miserable life. About how my mom was just a depressed woman who joined a cult where she met my dad who tricked her into marrying him … she contemplated suicide while she was pregnant with me. To put it plainly, my parents' relationship was messed up how can I expect to know anything about relationships? I'm lucky enough to have friends.

A knock on my door woke me from my thoughts and I rushed to open the door secretly wishing it was Robin passing by to check on me.

"Beast Boy- " I was hoping the disappointment wasn't obvious in my voice.

"Hey- Raven listen." He started while he rubbed his left arm with his left hand nervously. "Sorry about earlier- I didn't mean to- uh- insult your boyfriend."

"It's ok … that wasn't why I left. I was really tired." I gave him a weak smile. "Oh and Goth boy isn't my boyfriend."

He paused for a bit, looking deep into my eyes before nodding and saying, "Ok. Get your rest."

I thanked him for being considerate enough to apologize and as soon as my door closed I sensed a presence, a sinister one, within my room.

"Show yourself before I have to." I warned already getting my powers ready. "Trust me, I won't be nice about it."

The creature started to appear in front of me taking me by surprise.

"Jacob?!" I asked incredulous.

Jacob, aka Lust, one of the deadly sins and my half-brother … one of many. After impregnating my mom, Trigon got _busy_ trying to build his own army of demon spawn to rule earth.

"What's up sis? Thought I'd drop by."

"You have ten-seconds to explain what you're doing here _in-my-room_ before I vaporize you."

"Hey calm down Raven, if I wanted to be threatened at I would've gone to Jared."

I lowered my defenses but stayed alert; you can never trust a demon hybrid … even if they were family. Not that I had a normal one.

"Speak." I ordered.

"Well I've been going around and I happened to stop by Jump City, and it's Valentine's Day so I thought I'd stay and work my magic- maybe even meet a cute girl to go out with." He smirked.

I raised an inquisitive brow at him, "You know what I wanted to do to the last person who wanted to play cupid?"

"You have Trigon's temper." He taunted.

"You have his eyes." I quipped.

"Relax sis I'm not playing Cupid. I'm just bringing out a little _passion_ in people."

"If you're looking to cause trouble here in the city and on my watch I swear Jacob… "

Jacob raised his right hand "I give you my word. I just need to practice my magic and I wanted to give you a heads up. See ya."

And just like that he vanished from my room to _who-knows-where_ up to _who-knows-what_. I guess there won't be any sleep for me tonight.

I picked up one of the spell books I'd recently bought and decided to look up for spells to help me prepare for any Jacob's antics.

Why couldn't I have been born an only child?  
By the time I decided to take a break the sun had already gone down.

I sort of unintentionally wondered what Robin and Starfire were doing causing me to scream in frustration as if to scare away those thoughts.

.

"Boo-ya!" I heard Beast Boy exclaim victoriously from the ops-room while I got something from the kitchen.

"Where's Cyborg?" My question seemed to take him by surprise as I heard him gasp in surprise and look behind to find me by the room's entrance.

"He's out on a date with Bumblebee- - Ok so I take it you and Goth boy broke up?"

"We were never _together_. He got too boring." I responded as I plopped next to him on the couch.

Beast Boy laughed, "Dude! What did you expect? He's a wannabe zombie kid … I get all these death vibes whenever he's around. So lame."

I chuckled at his words, he was right. Goth boy was just Boring and Bland instead of Dark and Mysterious.

Beast boy looked at his watch and stood up saying he'll go make some coffee to keep us up for any emergency just in case the others decide to stay out later.

"Black right?" he asked.

"Actually, I think I might try something different this time. What do you usually have?"

"Uh ... Mocha with soy milk … Raven is something going on?" He asked me seeming a little uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno." he started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I'm getting this feeling that there's something you wanna talk about."

"I …"

How could I ask him what it felt like to want someone who didn't want you? To want the only person you could connect with and be yourself without fear of being judged but instead they've moved on with their lives … and you were still stuck in their memories hoping someday they'll come back for you'?

Like Terra …

I shook my head and put on my best scowling face.

"Can't a girl want to try something different without being interrogated?" I asked defensively.

Beast Boy gave me a relieved smile and said, "One dairy-free mocha coming right up."

We spent the night with Beast Boy telling me about the Valentine's Days he remembered before joining the Teen Titans. He told me about how his parents and his adventures with them in the jungle and later about his new life at Dayton Manor. Something warm erupted in my chest as I imagined what it felt like to have family … maybe that was why he was always so cheerful despite the pain he's been through.

He asked me what life was like for me as a child.

"Well." I looked down at my hands which were touching my bare knees. "It was pretty peaceful … everyone was a vegetarian-"

I let out a small chuckle and turned to face him but found that he'd already dozed off. I was slightly tempted to look into his mind. Normally I'd see this as an invasion of privacy but I reasoned that Beast Boy had snuck into my room a few times. This should be fair.

I was careful to focus on memories of Terra especially their last encounter together, it was easier said than done but I managed. The moment I was done, I barely felt the tear that fell from my left eye.

He had it as bad as I did.

"We're home!" I heard Cyborg call out as he entered the ops room and I quickly wiped that tear.

Starfire and Robin followed shortly after.

"You guys stayed home all this time?" Cyborg asked as he approached us.

I nodded yes and got up to head to my room.

"I had the utmost enjoyable time of my life! Thank you Robin for this unforgettable day!" I heard Starfire exclaim as I passed by them to leave the room.

The night went smoothly; no villain gone mad with revenge, no attacks on the tower … even the bad guys had something better to do today.

I sat cross-legged in the middle of my bedroom and prepared to meditate but before I could do so someone called me on my T-Communicator.

"Robin?" I wondered why he just didn't come to my room.

"I need you to meet me at the pier, alone."

"Why alone?" I asked.

"Leave the questions for later, I need you here now." He demanded one last time before ending the call.

.

 **Author's Note: So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic! I've been wanting so long to write one back in high school but I guess I never got to it. But here it is and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm here Robin, what's the emergency?" I asked slowly landing a few inches from where he was standing on the pier facing away from me staring into the sea ahead.

"No emergency, I just wanted to see you." He said as he stepped closer to me leaving little space between us and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks praying that he couldn't see them in the dim lighting of the full moon.

I breathed in cautiously not cutting eye contact with him, "Why?" I asked as if I didn't know.

I knew what was going to follow- - he was going to place his right hand gently over my cheek and tilt his head to the left to place his lips over my lips which were stiff with surprise … or to be more precise, stiff with uncertainty.

It was as if my deepest desires were unfolding right in front of me … and I knew who was behind it. I moaned against his mouth as he kissed me hungrily making me lean in to him more. I know what this is, I know where it's going to lead but it _felt-so-good!_

This could be the only chance for me to show him how much I really cared about him … I've already lost enough chances before.

The more I gave in to his touch and to his kisses, the more I reasoned to myself how much I deserved him instead of Starfire to get rid of the guilt eating at me the more I hated myself for it.

I reluctantly and painfully broke from our kiss trying to catch my breath.

"Robin." It took all my willpower to step back away from him.

"Don't you feel the same towards me?" I could sense the pain in his voice.

"Why?" I asked to make sure that it was him, _all_ him and not something controlling him.

At that moment Jacob appeared from behind Robin disappointing me more than the first time I saw him.

"Aw come on sis, I know you know why." He taunted; Robin was completely unaware of his presence.

"Because you're what I really wanted all along." Robin said while he thumbed my lips gently with the hand that was on my left cheek.

"No… I'm not." I shook my head as I looked down ashamedly. "If I was who you really wanted why did you go for Starfire?"

"I- I wasn't sure you wanted me- - us, to be anything more than friends." His response was enough for me to realize what I've been wondering for so long making me step away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Go back home." I told him covering my head with my hood and teleported from the pier leaving him looking hurt and alone.

Finding my evil half-brother in a city with a population of as much as the hairs on my head wasn't easy, even with superhuman abilities. But I needed to find him and end this.

I could still feel Robin's lips over mine- and his words … but the feeling of guilt was eating at me not allowing me to enjoy that moment.

After sweeping half the city I finally got a lead on his whereabouts, feeling his presence in the form of a trail of lust leading to a fast food restaurant.

Lovely.

He was so focused on flirting with the girl behind the counter that he didn't notice me appearing behind him till when the girl let out a shriek.

"Raven!" Jacob was startled when he turned around to see me.

"Don't let what you're going to see next freak you out … it's completely normal." I said to the girl before grabbing Jacob and teleporting to a more secluded area of the city.

"Your date ended early." He brazenly said to me fixing his jacket.

"Leave this city, now! Before I banish you to a place that's not even in your worst nightmares."

"Hey! I only gave people what they really want! Robin was no exception."

"No! You only bring out desires that people don't go along with or suppress because they know the consequences or … fear them."

Jacob smirked audaciously at me, "Fear you say? I think you mean fear of commitment. See, that's what I help with- - ."

I flew back to the tower with a sore right hand not sure why I didn't just banish that moron to some desolate realm he won't be able to come out of until after a hundred years … but punching him in the face felt good! Really helped get rid of all the stress of today.

Finally reaching the tower I entered my room looking forward to my comfy bed and sleep this exhausting day off only to find Robin in my room as if he were waiting for my arrival.

"Robin?"

"Why did you leave me behind at the pier?" He asked in an almost whisper his voice filled with hurt.

"Robin we can't do this." I took a few steps back as he slowly approached me and bumped my back into my closet. "You need to leave my room before anyone catches us."

"Make me." He dared me with a smirk, seductively running his fingers through my hair and stopping his hand at the back of my head and his left hand on the small of my back pushing me closer to him as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Robin." I panted, separating my lips from his and he proceeded to bury his face into my neck. "Robin please." I said again and got a small moan from him in response.

I gently pushed him away and thankfully he loosened his grip on me as I took his hand and smiled coyly at him as I led him towards my bed.

He gave me a satisfied smile and followed my lead. We sat on the edge of my bed and I raised my hand to his head quickly knocking him out with a spell.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him as I eased him down on my bed.

I breathed in deeply to calm my heart that was beating erratically from all the excitement just a little while ago and quickly moved to look through my spell-books for something to erase only this part of his memory. Memory wipes were risky and I had to get this right or I ran the risk of completely wiping all his memories.

"Perfect!" I whispered to myself but before I could read it on Robin I saw Jacob from my room's large window flying towards my room.

I huffed throwing the book away and quickly teleported out of my room to lead Jacob to the Tower's rooftop.

"You just don't quit, don't you!" He shouted at me. "You always have to be different! I gave you what you wanted but no! You had to do it your way!"

"Don't act like you had my best interest in mind when you manipulated Robin!" I bit back. How dare he defend himself after what he's done! "I know what your intentions are!"

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me." He taunted as he avoided the telekinetic blasts that I projected at him.

Gosh he was quick! I stopped to catch my breath before responding.

"You were hoping to ruin the team if they found out about me and Robin's affair and eventually taking over the city after taking each one of us down."

Jacob smirked at me. I hated that smirk of his; really reminded me of Trigon's.

"No wonder you're Trigon's chosen one."

I scoffed at his words, "That's something only the likes of you revere." I said to him before reciting _Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!_ Sending a powerful blast of dark rays that managed to him Jacob sending him falling from the roof.

I jumped after him reciting another spell that opened a portal to another dimension in which Jacob fell right into it and I managed to stop in mid-air sighing in relief that I managed to finally get rid of him … for now.

Robin was still out when I returned to him.

"Here goes." I prepared myself with a deep breath before reciting the memory wipe spell.

Robin stirred a bit but didn't wake up … I guess I had to wait for him to wake up in the morning to see if it worked. So after placing him on his own bed I went back to the rooftop to clear my mind a bit.

In some way I think the shenanigans that had happened, with help from Jacob, really helped me understand one aspect of myself that I couldn't understand on my own.

From that moment on the pier when Robin said to me that he wasn't sure whether or not I wanted us as anything more than friends.

.

" _We have a bond remember?"_

.

He wanted to connect with me, he tried to understand me and trust me before anyone else on the team; but I pushed him away for fear that he wouldn't like what he might see.

But actually, I pushed him away because that's what I really wanted … to be friends. We do have a bond, but it didn't necessarily mean we had to have a relationship beyond friendship.

We connected through our dark pasts, our emotional wounds. Starfire was perfect for him. She was pure and positive, she would know how to brighten his days … his life.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn which turned out to be Robin's who had just come up to the roof.

"Good morning." He smiled at me, stretching up a bit before plopping next to me.

 _Did the spell work?_

"Good morning." I smiled back. Mostly because I felt a little different about him this morning.

"You ever had one of those dreams that … you remember how they felt like only … you don't remember exactly what they were about?"

 _Bingo!_

I furrowed my brows a bit and looked as if I was contemplating whether or not I understood what he meant.

"I think I do have a little idea about what you're talking about."

"Yesterday was surprisingly uneventful … more like suspiciously uneventful." He said to me.

I fixed my eyes on the rising sun over the horizon.

"I guess."

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was originally meant to be a one-shot but as I was writing the first chapter I thought I could write one more.**

 **A few thoughts and ideas went through my mind but I decided to stop with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews (though I only got a couple of them, I sill enjoyed reading them), thanks for the follows and favorites.**

 **Guest: I am glad you enjoyed my fanfic and the addition of her half-brother. Before the Teen Titans I've been a fan of Robin when I was younger, and the moment the Teen Titans came out I was immediately a fan of Raven. I always looked at this pair as more of just acquaintances and teammates being the only two most mature/sensible ones of the Teen Titans. But I read an article online which discussed Robin and Raven's relationship as something more and I guess I was inspired to write this fic.**

 **They have so many similarities but these similarities could ruin their relationship. Jacob just helped Raven realize what she really wanted from this relationship with Robin.**

 **Thanks for your review!**

 **AsterXTreck: Thank you so much! Beast Boy and Raven may be a popular pairing (and a fan favorite) but I wasn't ready to write about that yet. In the show it's more Beast Boy x Terra and I liked it that way. They were so perfect for each other there. I might write one about them when I get ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
